


Licks

by Missy



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little byplay after they've become human again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Licks

The feather was an abominably wicked tickle between her breasts.

Babette rolls her hips in needy rocking motions, feeling Lumiere’s breath hiss against her clitoris. Shivering, she squirms against the creamy satin sheets the princess gave them for a wedding gift.

“Cher?” she calls into the blackness.

He licks the tip of her clitoris, then slides it downward, unfurling petals so soft and bedewed they rival the prince’s old rose.

“Soon?” she begs him.

Her eyes open against the blind at the sound of his voice. “Ah, ma petite,” he scolds, his voice suddenly closer to her ear, “you must learn to be brave.”

“I am brave!” she whines, her hips still rocking against the air. “I need you, my love, my husband!” Nothing. “Please, Lumiere!”

Silence. Then the sound of a match being struck.

She remembers this trick from their old days together, and the idea, the very notion, makes her sex pulse after so much ardent teasing. “Now!” she demands.

The wax falls in a sprinkle of red against her straining sex.

 _She_ falls, screaming, into the dark cacophony of her orgasm.

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains characters from **Disney's Beauty and the Beast**. The author has no legal claim upon these characters, and this fiction is a work of fannish tribute, from which no money was made.


End file.
